Ten Hours and Thirty Minutes
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: Anne is ready to have her third child, more then ready. This is a story about how Anne finds out she going to have twins. Except she doesn't find out till the end. I had abit of rewrite. Filled in a few dry dialogue spots.


* * *

Hi, this is my first Anne Fic.

I warn you I am not the best of editing since I don't have grammar check. I try my best.

This is for MrsWalterBlythe, who inspired me to write this. I hope you like it.

I was born and raise in Canada so I knew about Anne since an early age, though didn't read the books till I was 10. I live in Ontario, and it my one true wish to see PEI, well other then Europe and Tokyo. Rilla is one of my favorite of the kids. Nan and Di, actually never been, but I got to thinking what would happen if Anne never knew she was going to have twins till the moment they were born.

Also being from Canada, Color- Colour, Neighbor is Neighbour, Labor is Labour. Pajamas, is Pyjama's here. Along with other words and have u's thrown into them like favourite, flavour, palour, saviour, savour,

I figure writing something strictly Canadian, I should write how we write in Canada. Though to tell the truth half of the time I don't because I'm so used at seeing the americanized way.

Well hope you like it

SCB

* * *

6 Hours

Gilbert stalked though the bedroom door followed by the other Dr. Dave. He went next to Anne who was reclining on many fluffy pillows. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her nightgown would have been unbuttoned indecently if it was any other occasion.

"Gil, Darling" Anne said breathlessly.

"Your doing good, Anne-girl. Little while longer." Gil said wiping her forehead with a cool cloth.

"You said that last time." Anne said sarcastically

"Walter was only six hours of labour," Gil chuckled before he had a pillow thrown at him.

"Do not mock me Gilbert John Blythe, or _I will_ make sure this is our last child." Anne said working through a contraction.

Dr. Dave snorted from his post at the end of the bed.

"The child is fully turned?" He asked.

"My ribs have proof." Anne said. "This child kicks so much, Gil is almost sure its girl." She added the glare pointed at Gilbert who just grinned and smiled.

"Well I am going to have the nurse do a quick examination, Mrs. Blythe. While your husband and I go make a pot of coffee." Dr. Dave said.

Anne just nodded before moaning at another contraction. Waving them off, as the nurse smiled at her and went to wash her hands.

* * *

Now Gil, I know you've been taking care of Anne during the pregnancy. Now I don't see anything amiss. Though she is quite a bit larger then her last three pregnancies." The doctor said as Gil found the coffee pot and pot it on the stove, while the doctor look around for some hidden cookies or something that they always had around.

"Don't say that around her, she gets very emotional over her size, Uncle." Gil warned him having learned the hard way.

"Have you ever thought it might be twins?" Dr. Dave.

"Of course I have, but Anne has this odd aversion to twins. So I didn't dare say, do you think I might be?" Gil said as he grabbed some coffee cups from the shelf. "I only ever heard one heart beat though. Cream or sugar?"

"Black thanks, heart beats can mesh together so they sound like one. One may even hide behind the other so we may not feel it." Dr. Dave said. "I guess we will just have to wait and see Gilbert boy, now where did you hide those delicious cookies the housekeeper of yours makes all the time."

Gil laughed at grabbed the jar and took a few out to have with their late night drink, which Dr. Dave secretly poured a small amount of whiskey into the expectant fathers. He learned long ago that Gil may seem calm and collected as a doctor, but the father inside of him always replays the birth of little white Joy every time Anne went into labour.

* * *

8 ½ Hours

Anne breathing was laboured as much as she was in labour. Tired and sweating, no where near having this child. The pains were coming closer and closer, she was glad Little Jem and Small Walter, had been sent to neighbours so they wouldn't hear there mothers muffled screams. As she walked down the short hallway of Ingleside with Gilbert at her side. She stopped as she felt another contraction, start creeping from the back of her spin forward with gripping pain to the center of her stomach, like a lightening flash that only lasted moment longer. She clutched Gilbert's hand tell it died down creeping back to her spine. Only to have another one 5 minutes later. Her long braids slowly unraveling, curly strands stuck to her forehead.

"Ready to go back to the bed?" Gilbert asked.

"Ready to have this child out of me." Anne said. "I should of used something more heavy then a slate that day, and maybe I wouldn't be in this pain."

"Slate or no Slate, you still would have had children at one point in your life." Gilbert said. "I'm just glad their are mine. I'm glad you're mine." He kissed her forehead.

"Sweet talk gets you no where." Anne said and she slowly lowered herself onto the bed and the nurse checked her progress.

* * *

10 hours

"Alright Mrs. Blythe, whenever you start feeling the urge to push tell us." The nurse said.

"I wanted to push for ages you said no." Anne said like it was the simplest thing in the world. She saw the nurse open her mouth. "Don't-I know-" Anne stopped talking, as she felt the surge of one strongest contractions of this night hit her. She drew her legs bending them at the knee's.

* * *

10 hours and 20 Minutes,

Anne fell back on to the pillows as she heard the baby cry.

"You have a daughter Gilbert, Anne." Dr. Dave said. "Looks like Red hair." He teased Anne, and handed the baby to Gilbert.

"Look at her Anne, isn't she amazing." Gilbert said bringing the crying baby to her mother.

"She's our little Diana.." Anne said taking the child. "The boys are going to be sad, that they have a sister, they 'desper'ly wanted a brother."

"They'll get used to her." Gil said kissing his wife's forehead.

"Gil-" Anne said cutting short, as Gil reached for the baby. "Why do I feel like I have push again!"

The nurse raced back to Anne side.

"Your going to have to give us a few more pushes Anne Dear." Dr. Dave said quickly washing his hands once more. "Seems like your not having one child tonight but two!" He said somewhat excitedly.

"No-no-no, no you can't...not twins." She cried as she felt the need to push.

* * *

11 hours

"Another little girl," Gilbert said as two little babe's lying in their mothers arms.

"I guess it not my future to ever escape twins. At least, these one's well be little darlings. What should we name Diana's little sister, by 10 minutes." Anne said, she was bathed and in a clean nightgown, hair down and curling around her shoulders.

"Well always could call her the other half of the friendship." Gil said.

"We're not calling her Gilly, or Gilda." Anne said.

"I sure hope not, I meant we should call her Anne. Of course we would have to find a pet name, two Anne's in one house would be confusing." Gilbert said laughing.

"Diana, and Anne does it suit that their hair colours switched around." Anne said. "Anne with brown hair, instead of red."

"It's perfect." Gilbert said and kissed the top of her head. "Our little Diana, and and maybe we can all her Nan or something till we think of something better."

"Actually Nan sound wonderful Gilbert dearest. Nan and Di may you be the best of friends." Anne said as she yawned.

"Alright, Anne-girl time for you to rest." Gilbert said taking Diana and laying her in the bassinet before joining her sister with her.

"As much I wish to stay awake and stay awake just to watch them, I don't think I can." Anne said snuggling under the covers.

"I'll check over the house and go pick up the boys." Gilbert said kissing her forehead. "I'll be back within the hour."

Anne drifted off to sleep, she didn't even realise when her husband came back into the room an hour or so later.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Dr Dear, are you up to see the boys?" Susan said as she carried a tray of breakfast for Anne.

"Oh of course Susan, they must be dying to know." Anne said remembering.

You could hear the little footsteps race up the stairs. Jem who was four was the fastest made it to the door first.

"Mommy?"

"What did the stork bring?"Jem said as little Walter caught up with his older brother.

"Mama!" Walter said upon seeing his parents who was still in pyjamas

"Come on boys." Gilbert said picking them both up. "Come meet your little sisters."

"Sisters," Jem said making a face. His best friend had a little sister and she followed them everywhere. "Yuck why two?"

Anne laughed. "Because there twins, this one is Di she has red hair. And the other is Nan, she has brown hair."

"Babies pretty." Walter said looking at them and his parents laughed at him and he didn't understand why.

* * *

Review please I like to hear what people think!


End file.
